Students
by Eniwe
Summary: Thomas et Damien sont dans la même filière à l'université. Ils se croisent et re-croisent, flirtent énormément... Jusqu'au jour où un cours en amphi dérape. (Lemon/Smut Terraink (Laink et Terracid de Wankil Studio), UA Université, PWP)


Bonjour tout le monde~

Apparemment, avoir repris les cours m'inspire puisque voici encore une fanfic qui se passe à la fac ! (Et qui a été écrite pendant mes cours, je l'avoue complétement.)  
A la base, ça devait être une fiction courte et mignonne... Et c'est devenu ce smut. Je sais pas trop comment mais voilà, enjoy !

 **Disclaimers** : Laink et Terracid sont ici utilisés comme des personnages, malgré l'utilisation de leurs prénoms comme l'univers le demande. Si ils désirent la suppression de cette fanfic, ce sera fait (même si j'pense que maintenant, c'est trop tard pour dire quoi que ce soit les mecs).  
(Oh et on a aussi l'apparition en guest d'un petit Gydias qui s'est égaré par là.)

On remercie encore et toujours (ou presque) Jay McFlaps pour la correction ! Tu gères en tant que Seconde 3

* * *

Thomas s'assit à côté de ses amis. L'amphi-théâtre était bondé mais il ne savait même pas quel cours c'était.A vrai dire, il aurait bien séché – comme tous ses cours magistraux – mais Tom voulait absolument qu'il vienne avec lui et il ne s'était pas vu refuser.  
Thomas et Tom se connaissaient depuis le collège, avait fait leur lycée ensemble et avait fait leur première année à la fac ensemble. Ils l'avaient aussi redoublé ensemble. Sauf que cette nouvelle année, du coup, Tom avait décidé de suivre les cours et de réussir ses examens – sous la pression que lui mettait sa mère. Et il avait entraîné Thomas dans cette… _folie_.  
Enfin, le petit bouclé n'était pas complètement contre. Il y avait dans sa filière un autre redoublant qui lui avait tapé dan l'œil depuis l'année précédente. Les deux entretenaient une relation étrange : tantôt ils étaient amis, tantôt ils flirtaient sans vergogne, tantôt ils étaient froids l'un envers l'autre. Ou plutôt, Damien était froid avec lui. Thomas pensait que c'était parce qu'il n'assumait pas beaucoup ce côté de lui, celui qui aimait les garçons.

Cependant, impossible pour lui de le repérer dans cet amphi bondé. Il s'assit en soupirant, posant son sac sur la table, prêt à faire un petit somme. Il reposa sa tête sur la table, derrière son sac pour se cacher des yeux de son professeur – pas que celui-ci allait faire une réflexion, c'était un cours magistral dans un amphi bondé, 60 % de la salle n'allait pas l'écouter.

Dix minutes après le début du cours, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Ouvrant paresseusement les yeux, il regarda son écran. Il avait reçu un message. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant le nom qui s'affichait. Damien…

« T'es adorable aujourd'hui. »

Ses joues rosirent légèrement. Il pianota quelques instants, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Adorable mon cul ! J'te permets pas ! »

Il empêcha le rire qui faillit le prendre en voyant la réponse.

« Ouais, ton cul aussi est adorable. »

Il se retourna et scanna la pièce derrière lui. Il ne voyait qu'un océan de visages et il n'arriva pas à trouver celui qu'il cherchait.

« T'es où enfoiré ? »  
« Cherche bien. »

Ses yeux passaient sur tous les visages. Pourquoi devaient-il être aussi nombreux dans cette salle ?

Ah ! Finalement, il le repéra. Il était assis dans la même rangée que lui, tout en haut. Damien le regardait, avec un sourire en coin qui donnait à Thomas à la fois l'envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure et de l'embrasser pour occuper ses lèvres à autre chose.  
Son rougissement s'approfondit à cette pensée et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent aux souvenirs de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Ce que tu vois te plaît ? »

Il se retourna pour lui tourner le dos. Tom soupira à ses côtés : il avait évidemment remarqué le trouble de son ami et il en connaissait les raisons. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était témoin de leur flirt, à son plus grand malheur. Thomas eut un sourire. Si Tom acceptait très bien sa bisexualité, il détestait à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait de ses aventures, que ce soit avec des filles ou des garçons.  
Thomas détourna son attention de son ami et se concentra de nouveau sur Damien et ses messages.

« Peut-être. T'es trop loin pour que je juge correctement. »  
« T'aimerais que je me rapproche ? »

Oh oh… Thomas savait où tout cela allait les mener. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir où ce message allait mener et ça promettait de plus être innocent assez rapidement. Sauf que le bouclé n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir cette discussion alors qu'il était en public. Il posa son téléphone sur sa table et se redressa, sans répondre. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de regarder le message suivant.

« Tu me réponds pas ? Ça me blesse. »

Se mordant la lèvre, il tapa sa réponse.

« Je sais où ça va mener et je veux pas me retrouver avec quelque chose de gênant en public. »

Thomas imagina plus qu'il n'entendit le petit rire grave que lâcha Damien.

« J'aurais pourtant adoré jouer moi. »  
« Ben pas moi. »  
« Tu mens. »

Oui, la tentation était énorme. La tentation de se laisser porter par les mots de Damien, par son flirt, par tout ce qu'il lui dirait par message mais qu'il allait imaginer susurrer à son oreille.

« Tu mens parce que je sais que tu adores quand je te dis des choses qui te rendent dur. Tu aimes imaginer que je te les murmures à l'oreille et tu aimes imaginer que ce sont mes mains sur ton corps quand tu te touches pour régler le… problème. »

L'enfoiré ! Il arrivait à deviner des trucs que Thomas ne s'avouait qu'à moitié. Ce type était beaucoup trop doué…  
Thomas se tendit sur sa chaise et son cœur rata un battement.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait à le relancer lui aussi ? Il n'avait qu'à ne pas lui répondre, ne pas lire ses messages… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de relancer ce flirt stupide ?  
Alors qu'il détestait cette sensation que quelqu'un le connaisse mieux que lui-même. Surtout Damien en fait. Damien était un enfoiré qui jouait avec lui quand cela lui plaisait avant de le jeter quand il n'en voulait plus. Il se fichait complètement des sentiments de Thomas. Et pourtant… Pourtant, cet enfoiré était la seule personne au monde qui arrivait à le faire réagir aussi facilement. Et il ne parlait pas seulement de sexe. Il parlait de la colère et de la déception qu'il ressentait quand il se rendait compte que Damien s'était encore désintéressé de lui mais aussi de la joie quand il revenait vers lui. Thomas savait que tout ce qu'il ressentait était exagéré : ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble. Ils n'avaient même jamais couché ensemble. Ils s'étaient juste embrassés quelque fois, flirtaient dès qu'ils se parlaient ou presque, s'étaient envoyés des sextos à plusieurs reprises… Et Thomas s'était déjà touché en pensant à lui.  
Mais jamais il n'avait senti les mains de Damien le toucher plus intimement que quand ils s'embrassaient.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu es tendu, non ? »

Les joues de Thomas s'échauffèrent et il combattit l'envie qu'il avait de se replier sur lui-même, de tenter de se cacher de Damien. Il sentait subitement son regard lui brûler le dos et il imaginait se yeux bleus – _putain, ses yeux bleus_ – le scruter.  
Il ne savait pas si il aimait cette sensation ou pas.  
Il avait l'impression d'être totalement sous le contrôle de Damien alors que celui-ci n'était même pas proche de lui. _Putain d'enfoiré…_

« Est-ce qu'autre chose est tendu Thomas ? »

Oh le fils de -. Précipitamment, s'attirant le regard de toute la salle, Thomas se leva, grimpa à moitié sur la table pour réussir à passer au dessus de Tom, et sortit de la salle. Heureusement pour lui, les toilettes se trouvaient juste à côté de la sortie de l'amphi et il s'y précipita, s'enfermant dans une des cabines. Les toilettes étaient complètement vides, normal à cette heure-ci, tout le monde devait être en cours.

« Putain, putain, putain… » murmurait-il, alors qu'il colla son front à la porte, tentant de calmer la chaleur qui avait prit place dans son corps.

Il sentait son érection dans son pantalon, la pression de son jean presque douloureuse.  
Comment ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi dur à cause de quelques sms ?

« Thomas… »

Il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux – il n'avait même pas eut conscience de les avoir fermé. Il reconnaissait cette voix, chaude et grave comme dans ses maigres souvenirs de moments intimes avec cet homme.  
Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour empêcher Damien d'entendre sa respiration, qui s'était alourdie quand une nouvelle vague de chaleur l'avait prit. Il avait voulu régler ce problème seul, sans être dérangé. Évidemment que cet enfoiré en avait décidé autrement.

Il vit l'ombre se dessiner derrière la porte. La voix retentit de nouveau.

« Si tu me laisses entrer, Thomas, j'pourrais t'aider avec ton _problème_. »

Le bouclé faillit lâcher un gémissement rien qu'en entendant sa voix. Un frisson le prit et ses jambes devinrent faibles. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, sa main toujours fermement plaquée contre ses lèvres, son rougissement s'étendant désormais à ses oreilles et son cou.

« Thomas… »

 _Arrête, enfoiré ! Arrête de prononcer mon prénom comme ça !_

Il ne savait pas très bien mais il avait l'impression que sa voix avait changé. Outre le fait qu'elle n'était plus qu'un murmure chaud, accentuant son côté rauque, elle semblait légèrement plaintive. Il était toujours le maître du jeu qui s'était installé entre eux mais aussi quémandeur. Il voulait Thomas. Cette simple pensée lui fit définitivement lâché un faible gémissement.

« Putain, Thomas, tu te rends pas compte d'à quel point t'es bandant. »

Il entendit un coup sur la porte.

« Laisse moi rentrer. Laisse moi rentrer et tu verras tout le plaisir que je peux t'apporter. Laisse moi te toucher Thomas, j'en ai envie. J'en ai _besoin_. »

Il sentait sa volonté se briser sous ses mots. Il avait si chaud et il en avait tellement envie… Alors pourquoi résister ? Qu'est ce qui lui empêchait d'ouvrir la porte et de s'abandonner à Damien ? Le laisser utiliser son corps comme il l'entendrait ? Pourquoi ne se laissait-il pas aller ?

« Thomas… »

Sa main bougea sans qu'il n'en ait vraiment conscience. Il déverrouilla la porte et il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il se sentit plaquer contre un corps chaud, une bouche sur la sienne. Il sentit les mains de Damien venir lui agripper fermement les hanches, plaquant leurs entrejambes l'une contre l'autre. Thomas lâcha un gémissement, étouffé par les lèvres du brun. Les mains glissèrent dans son dos, venant caresser la peau sous le t-shirt avant de venir se poser sur les fesses du bouclé. Celui-ci sourit dans le baiser : il avait déjà remarqué que Damien semblait adorer ses fesses, profitant de chaque occasion possible pour les toucher, les caresser, les palper. La bouche quitta la sienne pour venir embrasser fiévreusement sa mâchoire, descendant jusqu'à son cou. Les mains du châtain se perdaient dans les cheveux de Damien alors que celui-ci suçait et mordillait sa peau sensible, lui laissant des marques rouges, comme si il le marquait comme sien. Cela remplit Thomas d'un étrange sentiment de fierté. Son souffle s'accéléra alors qu'une nouvelle vague de chaleur naissait dans son bas-ventre.

Subitement, Damien les bougea de place, fermant la porte d'un geste du pied avant de venir le plaquer contre elle. Son mouvement créa une nouvelle friction de leurs érections et Thomas voulut lâcher un autre gémissement mais son partenaire l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Quand ils se séparèrent, le bouclé avait la respiration plus lourde encore, pantelant de toujours plus de désir. Il fut ravi de voir que cela avait provoqué le même effet au brun.  
Il sentit son souffle chaud quand il lui murmura, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine des siennes.

« Chut, fais pas de bruit. Tu voudrais pas que quelqu'un rentre et entende à quel point j'peux te faire du bien, non ? »

Avec cette phrase, il vint poser sa main sur la ceinture de son amant.

« E-Enfoiré ! » murmura Thomas avant de se mordre la lèvre pour réprimer un nouveau gémissement.

Un violent frisson le prit et Damien eut un petit rire, bas et grave.

Il défit la ceinture rapidement, avec empressement. Thomas plaqua une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour réprimer un petit cri quand il sentit les doigts de Damien passer sous son caleçon. De son autre main, son amant baissa son pantalon pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Il le prit en main et commença de lents mouvements. Une plainte passa la barrière des lèvres de Thomas et fut étouffé par sa main. De l'autre, il agrippa la nuque de Damien et le força à se redresser. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées par le désir, rendant son regard plus sombre. Une respiration lourde sortait de sa bouche entre-ouverte et sa poitrine se levait à son rythme.  
Thomas enleva sa main de son visage pour venir la placer derrière le crâne de son amant, le forçant à s'approcher pour pouvoir l'embrasser. En même temps, il se mit à bouger les hanches pour accélérer les frictions sur son membre.

Il garda les yeux fermés quand ils brisèrent le baiser, perdu dans les vagues de plaisir. Il se mordait la lèvre pour retenir les bruits qu'il pouvait faire et se retenait toujours à Damien. Cependant, ses paupières se ré-ouvrirent précipitamment quand il sentit l'érection de son amant se plaquer contre la sienne. Le brun avait un sourire en coin alors qu'il fit un mouvement de hanche, leurs deux peaux collées l'une à l'autre. Cette fois-ci, Thomas ne réussit pas à retenir le petit cri de plaisir qu'il eut. Il résonna dans toute la pièce et le bouclé se figea, de peur que quelqu'un l'ait entendu. Damien, lui, vint plaquer sa main contre sa bouche. Sans pitié, il continua ses mouvements, toujours plus rapidement. Il tentait lui aussi de faire le moins de bruit possible en se mordant violemment la lèvre. Quand cela ne fut plus suffisant, il enfouit de nouveau son visage dans le cou de Thomas.

Ses mouvements de hanches et de sa main étaient erratiques sur leurs membres, rapides et intenses, les amenant toujours plus proche de la jouissance. Il plaqua sa main plus fortement contre le visage de Thomas en sentant son érection se durcir encore plus, signe de sa jouissance prochaine.  
Lui aussi se sentait proche et il mordit la peau du cou du bouclé alors que l'orgasme le prit.

Thomas eut du mal à revenir à lui. Il prit à peine conscience de Damien nettoyant les filets blancs sur sa main et sur leurs corps. Il avait une respiration difficile et ne revint vraiment à lui que quand Damien se rhabilla et le regarda, un sourire en coin sur le visage.  
Rougissant, il remit son pantalon et son t-shirt en place, avec des mains tremblantes. Il se décala ensuite de la porte, laissant Damien l'ouvrir et sortir. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de le suivre.

Il s'attendait à ce que le brun parte sans se préoccuper davantage de lui, comme il le faisait tout le temps – même si ils n'étaient jamais allés aussi loin.  
Il fut surpris de voir que Damien l'attendait avant la sortie. Avec un sourire heureux qu'il ne pouvait réprimer, Thomas le rattrapa en quelques enjambées et passa devant lui pour sortir.

Il rougit en sentant la main de Damien venir lui donner une tape sur les fesses.

« Vraiment adorable. »

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !  
On se retrouve normalement avant la fin du mois pour une petite Terraink d'Halloween (mais j'promets rien, mon rythme d'écriture est beaucoup trop irrégulier pour les promesses).

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


End file.
